Love Under the Stars
by Koolkitty9
Summary: After You are Just My Love, Yumoto is locked in his room after he gets home, Araki knocks on Yumoto's window (In Prelude of Love God AU) YumotoxOC PWP (My friend and I basically collabed on this and omg I feel weird writing this...)


Love Under the Stars

Summary: After _You are Just My Love,_ Yumoto is locked in his room after he gets home, Araki knocks on Yumoto's window (In _Prelude of Love_ God AU)

Rating: M

Paring: AraMoto (OCxYumoto)

Warnings: SMUT, yaoi, and language.

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but this story and my OC do.

-

Yumoto sighed as he laid on his bed, he frowned because Atsushi had locked his door. He was so mad at him, if Gora learned about him sneaking out…he'd never hear the end of it.

He gasped as he heard a tap at his window. "Araki-kun!" He whispered and opened it. Araki grinned, "Yumo-chan…I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Yumoto nodded, "Me either!"

Araki grabbed him and kissed him. Yumoto blushed and kissed him back. Araki began to stroke his cheek as he kissed him harder and Yumoto gasped slightly as Araki stopped.

"Yumo-chan…I love you…"

Yumoto blushed hard as Araki asked him, "Want to go down to the mortal world…just for a while longer?"

Yumoto nodded and Araki smiled. They disappeared and Yumoto looked at him, "Are we going to your place?"

"Or do you want to go to the waterfall?"

"The waterfall…that would be nice…"

The duo ran to the waterfall and Araki led him to a hidden area around there. Araki gently pushed Yumoto down onto the ground after he put his red cape onto the ground and smiled.

Yumoto blushed as Araki ran his hands through his shirt and Yumoto let out a gasp as Araki's lips traced over his neck. "My dear Scarlet…I love you…"

"I love you too Lord Tungs-Ah~!" He gasped as Araki gently sucked on his neck and moaned softly. He blushed and Araki looked at the mark he left.

Yumoto gasped and Araki ran his hands up and down his torso. "L-Lord Tungsten…" He whispered and Araki opened his shirt.

"Should I stop?" Araki asked and the young god blushed hard as Araki kissed him again. He blushed as he felt Araki suck on random sections of his skin and moaned softly as Araki stopped.

Araki smiled as Yumoto turned deep red as he shook his head. Araki chuckled softly, he found the future God of Love's hesitation adorable.

Yumoto looked at Araki and blushed as Araki pulled his pants down. "A-Araki-kun…" He whispered and Araki kissed his cheek, then lips and slowly went down.

Yumoto blushed as Araki grabbed him and moaned. He gasped loudly as he watched his suitor lick his tip slowly. Yumoto moaned loudly, "A-A-Araki-kuunnnn~!"

The young god gasped as Araki looked at him suggestively. "Can I keep going?"

"Y-Yes! YES!" Yumoto gasped and Araki smiled as he took all of Yumoto's length in his mouth. Yumoto clutched at the ground and moaned loudly, "T-Tungsten~!"

Araki began to bob his head and Yumoto moaned loudly as the pleasure overtook him. He gasped out and moaned shakily as he exploded in his suitor's mouth.

Araki smiled as he looked at Yumoto as he wiped his cum from his lips.

"T-Too soon?" Yumoto panted and Araki chuckled, "No, Yumo-chan…it's fine. Was that too much?"

Yumoto pulled Araki into a kiss and pulled away just as quickly. "No…please…keep going."

Araki pulled Yumoto to his chest and kissed him back. "I love you so much…" he looked at him, "This might hurt though…I'll have to prepare you…"

Yumoto gulped but Araki kissed him a few times. Yumoto watched as Araki pulled something from his pocket.

He blushed hard as Araki covered his fingers with the substance. "S-show me…"

Araki nodded and Yumoto blushed hard as Araki traced his finger over his hole after he spread his legs apart. He gasped as a finger slipped in and moaned softly.

He covered his face and Araki kissed his lips. "Yumo-chan…don't be embarrassed…"

"O-okay…"

Yumoto gasped as Araki slid in another finger and he moaned loudly as Araki began to gently open his hole bigger. "A-A-Araki-ku-kun!"

Araki blushed and felt himself getting hard from Yumoto's moans. Yumoto gasped as a third finger was added. Araki smiled as Yumoto began to push down on him, trying to get deeper.

Araki pulled his fingers out and Yumoto frowned at it. "Araki-kun…!"

Araki moaned softly as he covered his hard member with the substance and grabbed Yumoto's hands. "This will feel different than fingers…"

Yumoto nodded

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes!" He moaned and blushed.

He gasped as Araki held him up towards his chest and slowly entered him.

They both moaned and Yumoto held onto him. "A-Ah…! A-Araki…!" He moaned out and Araki kissed the back of his neck. Araki began to suck on more of Yumoto's skin and more bruises were left.

Yumoto gasped as Araki began to move and he moaned loudly as he brushed against his spot. "Yu-Yumoto…!" 

Yumoto moaned and gasped as Araki grabbed his member and began to pump it. His eyes began to close and his head began to lull back. "F-F-faster…!" He moaned out and Araki laid him back on the ground.

Yumoto gasped out and moaned loudly as Araki sped up. "T-T-Tungsten~! M-M-My sweet T-Tungsten!" He screamed and Araki gasped. "S-Scarlet…!" he moaned, "My dear God of L-Love…"

Yumoto gasped as Araki bit his neck and he moaned louder. He felt Araki speed up more and pump him harder.

"A-ah! A-Araki…~!" He screamed and he began to cum over Araki's hand and stomach. Araki began to thrust even faster and harder. "Y-Yumo-chan!" He moaned and grunted as he began to cum in Yumoto.

Yumoto moaned as he felt it and panted as Araki began to pull out. "W-wait…i-i-it feels good…do-don't go yet…I want more…"

Araki looked at him, his hair was everywhere and his eyes full of lust and Araki thought he looked adorable. "Are you sure?"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes…"

The two began to make love again, and Yumoto's moaning filled the area.

Araki left hickeys all over Yumoto's neck and body, and Yumoto had fallen asleep on Araki's chest after they finished. Araki quickly dressed him and teleported him back to his room.

Araki kissed his cheek and Yumoto looked at him, "I-I love you…"

"This will be our little secret…"

Yumoto nodded and the two kissed again. "Goodnight, Yumo-chan…"

Yumoto smiled as Araki teleported away and the young god yawned and fell asleep.

-  
"Little One! It's time to wake up!" Atsushi's voice called and Yumoto groaned as he opened his eyes…he felt sore…he couldn't let Atsushi know.

"O-okay…" he frowned as he slowly got out of bed and moaned softly in pain. He grabbed the clothes that Atsushi had set out for him and slowly began to change.

He blushed as he saw himself in the mirror. He blushed harder as he felt the bruises and marks. _"Araki-kun…"_ He felt them and imagined Araki holding him close and kissing the marks.

He finished getting ready and walked out of his room. "Little One, Lord Tungsten is out there…he wants to see you."

Yumoto nodded and walked to him. He and Araki began to walk outside and Araki smiled, "My dear Scarlet…are you okay?"

Yumoto nodded, "I'm fine…I love you." He whispered and kissed Araki on the lips. "Lord Tungsten…I want to be forever by your side…" He whispered and Araki nodded, "I know…we will…just give your brother time for us to get married."

Yumoto nodded again, "Thank you…"

Araki held him close and Ryuu smiled as he watched the two from afar. "Don't worry Yumoto…you'll get married as soon as you can."

The duo kissed softly and Araki stroked his hair. He stopped before it got out of hand. "Meet me again…tonight." Yumoto nodded, "Alright…I can't wait…" he whispered and Araki kissed him once more. "My dear Scarlet…I love you…"

"I love you too, Lord Tungsten…"

-Love is Over!-


End file.
